DESCRIPTION: Everyday, health science faculty use computer technology to develop digital resources for research and teaching. As the number of these faculty-created digital resources rises, so does the importance of having an institutional repository to organize and preserve their ever-growing number of intellectual assets. The goal of this project is to develop a Sharable Archive System that will 1) enable health science faculty to create specialized digital archives, 2) allow librarians to better organize, categorize and preserve digital resources and 3) advance an institution by protecting its intellectual assets and promoting collaborative efforts from within. The system will use UMLS as its metadata language for content description since it has a wide breadth of vocabularies and an established ontology. Open-standards and open source software, such as OAI, Shibboleth, and XML, will be employed whenever possible so that the system will be interoperable with other digital repositories. Specific goals include: (1) Identify the needs, desired user functions and performance of the proposed system in consultation with a group of faculty from the Microscope Facility and a group of librarians from Welch Library; (2) Conduct system and technical trade-off analyses and develop system specifications; (3) Design system architecture, function flows, and database schemes; (4) Build application; (4) Conduct usability tests on the user interface design and interactions with select faculty and librarians; (5) Install the application for staff and faculty. Continue to modify application based on user feedback. All source-code and implementation instructions related to this system will be available for public downloading, It will thereby serve as an architectural framework upon which health science libraries can build their own digital collections appropriate to the distributed digital era.